fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Luigi (DISPUTE)
Luigi is the one of The Three Mario series characters that are unlockable. Luigi is playable in Super Smash Bros. Dispute and is sometimes considered the semi-clone to Mario. Luigi is ranked S 7 in the recent Super Smash Bros. Dispute Tier List, In which Luigi is 7TH out of the 72 different characters. This is his best tier placement to date, and a striking improvement from his 29th out of 58 ranking in Smash 4 where he stood at the bottom of the lower-mid tier, as well as the largest tier rise from Smash 4. His primary strength is his polarizing frame data; most of his moves come out extremely fast and have relatively low end lag. This results in Luigi having one of the best neutral games in Dispute, as it is difficult to actually punish him. His combo game, while not as versatile compared to Mario Kart or Sheik, is nevertheless potent, as Luigi can rack up damage quickly and reliably, most notoriously with down throw into multiple up tilts. He also has a versatile moveset: a disruptive projectile in his Fireball, a reflection-based and reverse-based move in his Green Missile, and a decent but niche edgeguarding option with Luigi Cyclone. Luigi's shortcomings include his below average range, giving him trouble against characters with long disjointed range such as Cloud and Marth, and his lack of consistent KO set ups. That said, due to his lack of severe weaknesses, as well as one of the lowest technical curves in the game, Luigi has been among the most successful characters in tournaments, and amazing results at top level play, with a slew of dedicated mains. However, due to Luigi's incredible tournament placings during the summer of 2017, many smashers now view Luigi as one of the best characters in the game and possibly deserving of an even higher ranking on the tier list. Some players, notably ESAM, believe him to be the second best character in Dispute (With first still obtained to Lucario). Special Attacks Taunts *'Up taunt:' Does a variety of silly stances very quickly in a set order: Faces the screen with one hand on his waist, the other giving the peace symbol, referencing the animation in Luigi's Mansion where he would find the key. Next he turns to the right slightly, pointing his hands that direction. Then, Luigi lays his right hand just below his nose, as if he is thinking, similar to the artwork for Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. Then he turns away from the screen, crouching, as if he's sad. Finally, he faces the screen once more with both hands on his face giving a frightened look, reminiscent to the box art of the Nintendo GameCube game Luigi's Mansion. The change To each expression is to fast, it can't get seen unless the game speed is slowed down a bit. He also makes a sound during each expression: Hoh Hah Hee Hey Hoo The last pose is the trophy stance in The Subspace Emissary II. Up *'Side taunt:' Stands straight up with his hands on his hips, falls forward stiff on the floor, then seems to balance himself back up again (similar to his victory stance in Melee and Brawl). He says something that resembles "Pow Pow". *'Down taunt:' Kicks at the ground while uttering a joyful "Hm." The kick delivers a hitbox that produces a strong meteor smash on an airborne opponents and a weaker knockback on grounded opponents, dealing set knockback. It is the meteor smash with the highest base knockback in Brawl, strong enough to OHKO The airborne opponent above The ditch, but with pitiful reach, it can typically only be landed on the opponents hanging off the edge. Landing the attack is farther complicated by its slow start-up lag. It resembles the action Luigi would perform when he misses in the minigames of Mario Party 2. Deals 3% damage. Tier Placement and History Tons of professional Dispute players consider Luigi one of, if not, the best character in the game due to his striking advantages. However, some players debate whether he is lower then that. Some people even consider him to be added to the D Tier. Though many people think this, Luigi has been getting ranked pretty high in tournaments unlike his brother Mario. On the third tier list, Luigi was ranked in the SS Tier with Lucario, who is considered also one of the best characters in the game. As such, Luigi has earned tons of nationals, and is also ranked very high in Lucario-banned tournaments. However, he was dropped to 7TH in the last tier list due to his tiny disadvantageous. Overall, tons of players agree with Luigi's ranking, and is still a very viable selection in competitive play. Misc. Dashing Speed: 1.7 Character Selection Screen *Luigi says "Nice!". *Luigi says "GO LUIGI!". *Luigi says "Hoh Hah Heh Hey Hoo" just like the up taunt. On Screen Appearance *Luigi jumps out of the warp pipe, saying "Let's-A Go!", but all spooked out. Victory Animations *Turns around and creates gun motions with his fingers, saying "Bang, Bang!" *Falls to the ground twice, stiff as a board. His nose twitches occasionally. Similar to the side taunt. *Childishly swings his arms at the air, similarly to his dash attack, and gasps twice with exhaustion. This is a reference to what he did when chosen in Super Smash Bros. Fan Cheer Male/female cheer "LU-I-GI!" Losing Animations - Victory Theme The Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon Level Clear Theme Song! 0:00-0:07 Category:Characters Category:Fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Dispute Category:Super Smash Bros. Dispute Fighters Category:S Tier Characters